


Dalmatian Senses # 4 - "Sight"

by TilDawnTomorrow



Series: Dalmatian Senses [4]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feral, Furry, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: Wherein Dawkins takes a peek at a hidden side of his sister in a spectacle for his eyes only.





	Dalmatian Senses # 4 - "Sight"

The old light bulb flickered a little before it illuminated what was possibly the least visited place in the household.

“I'm starting to think you have a thing for confined places, Dawkins.” Dolly said to her younger brother while inspecting the small storage room. “So what kind of data did you say you want to collect here?”

“Anatomy.” Dawkins calmly stated. “A dog’s, to be specific. A Dalmatian’s, to be even more specific.” He asserted in that matter-of-factly tone of his.

With the door closed, Dawkins signaled Dolly to a lone pillow near the wall. In front of it, was a notepad and a pencil. The other only objects in the otherwise barren room were some dusty paint buckets and an old, instant film camera that clearly didn’t belong there.

“Please, sis. Have a seat.”

Dolly walked to the pillow and sat.

“I apologize for the location, but, well, you know how I am, Dolly.” Dawkins explained. “There can be no external interferance in a scientific study."

“Sure, whatever you say” She wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer. “So, I’m just gonna stand still while you take notes on me or whatever. Correct?”

“Well, yes, but.” Dawkins clarified. “It won’t be as simple as that.”

“Huh?” She inquired. This wasn’t part of what his brother originally described.

“Yeah. You see, I'll require you to do some...particular poses beyond simply standing still.” The composure in his brother’s voice seemed to falter for a brief moment. “You know, to study anatomy in all its depth and complexity.”

“Uh-huh.” A hunch told her Dawkin’s motives weren’t as simple as that. But for the sake of their deal, and to move on with things, she let it slide. “And I don’t suppose you’re gonna ask me to strip down too.” She jested, obviously referring to their natural lack of clothing.

“Heh, actually…” Dawkins remarked.

Dolly groaned. She reached for her collars and, one by one, took them off and put them aside, leaving her completely bare. 

“Okay.” Dawkins said as he reached for his pencil, which he awkwardly held with his two paws. “For the first pose…could you turn around, lay down and lift your rear for me?”

“…lift my what now?”

“It’s for data!!” He blurted. “I mean…” He cleared his throat. “It’s for collecting data, sis. Nothing more.”

She groaned and, as instructed, turned herself around. “But remember, you’re still building me that skateboarding ramp you promised me, got it?”

“Of course, sis!” He assured. “A deal is a deal.”

“Cool.” With her back turned, she got herself in position. She laid down and, with some reluctance, lifted her rear side, essentially presenting herself to her younger brother.

“Lovely.”

“What was that?”

“Oh um.” She heard Dawkins jolt “Lovely! How lovely it is that I get to collect my data at last. That’s what's lovely!”

They had barely even started and Dolly could already tell this entire thing smelled fishy.

“Now, please stay that way for a moment.”

Dolly did as instructed, hearing her brother write on his pad. It was as boring as she expected. The only thing that kept her motivated was the thought of all the amazing tricks she’d do with her new, tuned up skating ramp.

“Ok, done.” She heard him state. “Now, for the next pose…” She may not see his expression, but she could read from his cracking voice that he was struggling to keep his composure.

“Let me guess.” Dolly interrupted. “Face forward and spread my legs open. Is that so?” She said sarcastically.

She heard no response from him.

Dolly broke position and face her brother. “Is…is that what you were going to ask me to do?”

“Well, uh…” Dawkins was shaking. “N-not in those words, no.”

“So you were!” Dolly knew it. There was definitely some ulterior motive that her brother was keeping from her, and his poor act was now falling apart.

“Let me see that notepad.”

“I can’t show you!” Dawkins flipped the pad, concealing it. “It’s…not complete!”  
Ignoring her little brother’s pleas, Dolly snatched the pad off his paws. As expected, it was nothing but random squiggles. Nothing that even remotely resembled words. Nor pictures. Nor anything at all.

“Dawkins, you’re such a terrible liar.”

“I, uh…”

“Making up some bogus 'data collection' just so you could perv on your older sister? I mean, come on, you can barely even hold a pencil!”

"Ok, I confess!" He distressfully blurted. "I admire your body, sis. You're beautiful! A I-I just wanted to take a closer look and you and, so I thought...I-I'm so sorry."

Dawkins huddled in shame. He couldn’t bare looking at his sister after that pitiful deception of his.

He then felt her finger on his chin, lifting him up to see his sister looking at him with a sultry gaze. “You could have just asked, you know.”

“Wuh, what?” The younger sibling stammered.

Dolly giggled, amused. “Oh, Dawkins.” She stepped back, placing herself on the pillow once more. “If I had known you were just my secret admirer, I would happily let you have a closer look at me.” Laying on her back, she slid her paws down her legs, stopping on her crotch.

“So come on, little guy. Admire all you want.”

Dawkins was speechless. This was all too sudden, and too good, to even process for him. Was her sister really doing this for him? Was she really letting him to see her in this way?

But tempted by her invitation, he stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. He was now so close to Dolly she could even smell her.

“Just one thing.” She rolled forward, with her face an inch away from Dawkins’, stopping him on his tracks. “Because you tried to trick me into doing this, I have one rule.” She declared, raising a finger. “Look, but no touching.”

Dawkins quietly nodded, too stunned to even reply verbally.

“Good.” Dolly rolled back, comfortably laying on the pillow once more.

“Now, enjoy the view, little bro.” Uncovering herself, Dolly spread her legs and gave Dawkins a full, frontal display of her intimate regions.

The younger brother gulped. He could see everything. Down to the texture of his sister’s fur and skin. It was far more than he imagined he’d get to look at.

“I believe you had a word for it, Dawkins. What was it again?”

“L-lovely.” He stuttered. “Y-you’re lovely, sis.”

Dolly snickered. “Aw, thanks.” Who knew his geeky little brother could be so adorably shy. “Oh, and forget about the completely-still deal.” She said as she slowly caressed her own thighs. “Cause I got motion pictures for ya.”

Dawkins watched Dolly fondle herself, completely immersed in her sensual movements and gestures. 

Though subtle, Dolly could read from Dawkins’ reactions that his younger brother was loving her big serving of eye candy.

“Enjoying the movie, Dawkins?” She teased.

“Dolly, I…” Dawkins uttered at last, immediately breaking from his trance, and looked away in guilt. “I, I’m sorry. Sorry I made you do all this.”

“Hey, look at me, Dawkins.” She requested. Dawkins looked up and met her sister’s warm, loving gaze. “Relax. Enjoy it, little bro. I’m doing this for you.”

Hearing her say that put a smile on his face, his shame put at ease.

“Besides.” Dolly added. “I’m actually enjoying this.”

“You are?”

“Mhm.” She affirmed, going back to her seductive voice. “Forget the model gig, I just love to my cute spectator a private performance, for his eyes only.”

“Oh, sis…” Dawkins breathed, once again hypnotized by Dolly’s alluring moves.

“So, bro.” His sister asked, reaching his right paw for her genitals. “How about we get to this show’s climax, hm?”

Dawkins panted, his tail slamming against the floor.

“Just what I wanted to see.” Dolly began to finger herself, soaking her paw with the fluids that oozed out of it.

Dawkins felt overwhelmed by the sight of his sister pleasuring herself so boldly and shamelessly. Watching her smooth, seductive movements transition into a raw display of primal lust captured his entire self, mesmerizing him.

“Uff.” She huffed in pleasure. “H-hey, don’t blue-ball yourself, little guy.” She muttered between moans. “Give me a little performance too, will ya?”

Dawkins was so enslaved by Dolly’s display of passion that her words became her commands. With paw on himself, he began to stroke his stiff member at full speed.

“That’s – ahh!- more like it!” She complimented. With arousal filling herself, Dolly struggled to keep her sights on her little brother, but she wanted to watch as he pleased himself to her so badly.

She had herself so worked up, however, that she couldn’t restrain herself from furiously rubbing herself past the edge. Clenching her eyelids, she thought of nothing but Dawkins’ eyes on her as she released her juices right in front of him.

The sight must have set off the pent up pup, as his own panting became loud quickly. Not wanting to miss this, Dolly opened her eyes, not fully recovered from her orgasm, and caught sight of her little brother’s adorable squirming face as he came.

Dawkins, still much younger than his sister, needed a moment to recover all the stamina that orgasm had taken from him. Once he recovered enough to sit straight, his eyes flinched at a bright light flashing near him.

Once it was clear, he saw Dolly holding the old instant camera in her paws with the lensed aimed at her drenched, panting self.

“You know, Dawkins.” She put the camera on the floor, as it slid out the photograph she had just taken, before standing up. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime.”

His ears perked as he panted. “You…mean that?”

“Yep.” With such casualness, she picked up her discarded collars and walked past Dawkins, headed to door, without even 'dressing' herself up again. “After you finish my ramp, of course.”

“Oh.” Dawkins rubbed the back of his head. He had promised her, after all, regardless of what she had just did for him.

“Until then.” She looked back at him with half-closed eyelids. “I left some 'anatomy data' for you.”

Dawkins looked over his shoulder at the revealed photograph, his ears perking again at the mere sight of what it showed.

Hearing the door creak open, he turned to see Dolly already peeking out from the outside. “Feast your eyes on that, little bro.” She blew him a kiss, before closing the door and leaving him alone.

Dawkins was left to ponder on everything that had transpired in that lone storage room. The images of Dolly flashing before him repeatedly, but none of them staying long enough in his mind to cherish on their full glory.

Luckily for him, she had left him one of them, preserved in the form a still image, for him to gaze upon.

He was immediately lost in it. Dolly, his older sister, posing for him in all her lovely goodness.

He’d make sure to start work on that ramp later that same day, but not before...'admiring' the picture for a little longer.

You know, for data.


End file.
